It Ends Tonight
by ashleyisadork
Summary: A fanfic I wrote inspired by the It Ends Tonight by the AllAmerican Rejects. When Edward leaves, Bella makes a rash decision. Who will come to her rescue?


**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know. Author's notes are boring, ranting and unnecessary most of the time, but whatever, I'm writing one anyway. Ha! This is my very first fan fic ever. I had absolutely no idea what to write about. The thing is, I hadn't read _New Moon _yet (Waiting for the order to come in since forever) so after reading all the comments and forums by other people which truly made me feel depressed, I got a bit of an idea of the book.

So one day I was listening to The All-American Rejects CD for the billionth time, and I came across the song "It Ends Tonight". I was so bored that day (mostly with my life) and ultimately, so obsessed with the series that I made up a video for the song in my head using _New Moon_. I'm not sure if I'm insane. We're still waiting for the test results. But anyway, here you have the ultimate proof of my insanity and obsession, my video turned into a fan fic, "It Ends Tonight".

Warning: It really, really, sucks. :)

**It Ends Tonight**

Her eyes opened to the dim light that came through her window. Another sleepless night. But today she wouldn't suffer from insomnia any longer. Actually, she would have the best sleep she ever had in weeks.

She got ready, as in a trance and stepped into her truck. As she turned the engine on, she began to rethink the situation.

"I have to." She told herself. "There's no other way for me to be."

She couldn't believe she was having second thoughts, even after all her careful planning. It was the perfect time. Everyone was at school, Charlie was at work, and it seemed as if she had taken off to another school day. So to convince herself that this was the right thing, she thought of why she was taking such a…_rash _decision in some eyes.

The most important thing in her life.

What was the most important thing to her, you ask? To Isabella Swan? Well, her boyfriend of course. Sure, we can't really call him a _boy_, now can we?

Those few months felt like the best time of poor Bella's life. Until came that dreaded day.

_The day was September 13th, Bella's birthday. Usually, days as this are supposed to be jovial and cheerful. But oh no, not for Bella. She had to go to her birthday party. She arrived at the Cullen's house and it was worse than she'd ever imagined. She blushed crimson as soon as she went through the door, but everybody was ridiculously enthusiastic for her. It was…okay. Bella was beginning to feel more at home, probably from Jasper's "special ability", but she began to even have a bit of fun. Until a small cut from wrapping paper ruined the already dreaded day. Bella remembered everything in a blur. Falling into the jagged shards of glass, Jasper flinging at her, and ultimately…unconsciousness._

Bella put her foot on the accelerator and started to make her way to her destination. Just off the highway, she saw the sign "Forks High School", but she kept going and took the 102 north. At the very end of the road, there was the Hoh Forest. She stopped, opened the glove compartment and took out a piece of paper.

_Bella opened her eyes and took some time to adjust to the light. When she did, she saw she was in her room. Groggy and dazed, she remembered the last night's events. Her arm was wrapped up in various bandages and she still had on her party clothes. Disgusted, she got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. With her eyes still only half open, she took off the bandage and went to take a shower. The water stung as it reached her injury, but it was bearable. She put on sweatpants and a t-shirt, and went back to her room. Then, she saw a neatly folded piece of paper on her nightstand. Bella picked it up and her fingers trembled as she unfolded it. There, she read…_

Bella:

I'm very sorry. It is simply better this way. It was wrong for me to be with you, to endanger you in such a way. Go and live life as you were. Enjoy it as you did before I came in and complicated your existence. Forget me.

Edward

S_he sat on her bed. No tears were able to come out. Her despair was much too large to simply be expressed in simple drops._

Bella crumpled the paper in her hand, and threw it out the car window. She got out of the car and slammed the door. She then made her way into the depths of the forest.

_That night had to be the worst of Bella's life. She thought she'd simply cry herself to sleep but gave up on that idea quickly, as her tears hesitated to fall and only heard the sound of her tearless weeping. She went to the bathroom and took two cold pills, hoping she'd fall to sleep easier, but they didn't work. So she lay there on her side thinking. Suddenly she heard somebody's silken voice singing at her ear. Bella quickly and hopefully turned to her side, only to see an empty space, just as her heart. It was amazing how quickly tears could regenerate._

She fought against the vines and branches through the way of the forest as she ran as if it her for her life. It _was _for her life, in a way. Soon, she found her destination. A precipice. She walked, slowly but steadily, to the very edge. Bella took spread her arms out and felt the wind on her face. She took a deep breath and let go. She felt her body drifting forward. A sudden stab of fear hit her and her breath came in a wild gasp, but she was caught by two strong, pale, ice cold arms. Isabella gasped and looked at who had just caught her.

Edward's glorious face was worried, but his eyes were a deep and beautiful topaz color. He lifted her and stood her to his side. She felt safe from all harm. She hugged him hard. Any normal person would've probably choked. Somebody who wasn't a vampire, but he simply returned the gesture, without saying a word. Bella let go and leaned up to kiss him…but there was nothing left but air.

Her breath came in a wild gasp and she collapsed to the ground in loud, inconsolable sobs. She could've been there for hours, but she didn't care.

Suddenly, she heard someone call her name.

"Bella?" The voice asked. She recognized it, but she couldn't concentrate on trying to remember who it was. "Oh no, Bella!" The voice was desperate now. The person with the recognizable voice lifted Bella's chin up. She gazed up into eyes of the boy with the coal black hair slicked back into a ponytail, and the overall pretty face. She turned away and tried to control her breathing.

Jacob put her arm around his neck and helped her to his car.

**6 months later**

6 months had passed. Bella was feeling overall better. She had spent the past time with Jacob and things were now okay. Not a day went by that her thoughts didn't wander off and she thought of Edward, but those were all memories now and she hardly cried anymore. She could smile and laugh and speak again.

She had made a new best friend. Jacob Black. Maybe, just maybe, even more than a best friend.

That night, Jacob asked Bella to go out for a surprise. He took her for a car ride into the woods, when the car broke down.

"Oh great." Jacob groaned.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"The engine's dead. Listen." He tried starting the car up again, but failed to do so.

"Oh." She sank back into her seat.

"I was really looking forward to taking you there." He glanced at Bella.

"Where is there, exactly?" She was incredibly curious. They had planned this outing for days now, but he wouldn't tell her where they were going.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay. I was going to take you to this small park up in Port Angeles. It has a beautiful view."

"Then why are we in the woods?" She said and looked out the windshield.

"Shortcut" He said simply.

Bella smiled. There was an awkward silence for a moment, but Jacob eventually broke it.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Bella looked down and blushed crimson. "Bella, look at me for a moment."

She looked up from underneath her hair. He lifted her chin and leaned over. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, a cars headlights lit the forest completely and blinded Bella and Jacob.

Bella moved away. "I'll be right back." She jumped off the car.

"Hello?" She called out.

The car stayed there unmoving, the headlights still on.

"Hello?" She called out again.

"Who is that?" Jacob asked and started to jump out.

Bella shrugged, unsure if Jacob saw her because of the blinding light.

The car's headlights turned off and turned around. In a matter of seconds, the silver Volvo was out of sight.


End file.
